Because Of A Storm
by AlwaysLove14
Summary: He whispered into the wind, "She's you Mace." Somehow life just had a way of making things difficult for them. Nacy fanfic JONAS LA
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story ever. It sucks, but I hope you can give some advice to how I should write my stories. Thanks for reading my story, guys!_

**Because Of A Storm**

**-Macy-**

I just got out of the shower. I have been home all day with the flu. Mom is out of town, but is suppose to be flying in today. I can't wait she has been gone all week. I take a look out side.

"It looks like it's raining pretty hard I hope Mom will be okay driving home from the airport," I said aloud when suddenly I heard thunder and the whole sky lit up from a big lightening flash.

The thunder made me jump. I hate thunderstorms ever since I was struck by lightening and lost my memory. I can't believe I forgot all about Nick. Nick….I thought dreamily. If only he knew how I felt, but he only thinks of me as a friend. Anyways I think I'll take some of my medicine before watching tv.

-Few Hours Later-

I woke up to the house pitch black. I check the clock and it's only 5 p.m. Boy, it sure got dark fast, I thought as I turned the volume of the tv louder.

"….Possibly three tornadoes are going to touch down in New Jersey. One will possibly be near Wyick…."

That was where I lived. I grabbed my phone off my dresser and dialed my mom's number.

She picked up. "Mom….Can you hear me?" I said.

"Hey Honey! I was just about to call you. I can't fly home this evening because of the storm there. I'll try to catch one tomorrow."

"Okay I was just making sure you were fine."

"Don't worry Macy I'm fine I'll call you tomorrow"

"K. Love you Mom."

The line went dead.

I am so bored and sick. The storm is just getting worse outside. Great, now the lights are out. No more tv. Maybe I'll call Nick. Stella is out of town with her parents.

Ring…ring…ring…

**-Nick-**

"**Hello?" I said answering my phone.**

"**Hey Nick. It's Macy."**

"**Oh. Hey Mace. What you up to?" I haven't seen her in two days. I miss her, I thought.**

"**I've just been trying to find something to do. The electricity is out over at my house and I am lonely."**

"**It's out over here too. How about I come over and entertain you Misa?"**

"**That sounds great Lucas! I'll leave the door unlock because I'll be upstairs in my room."**

"**Ok see you in a bit Macy."**

"**Bye Guitar Boy."**

**-10 Minutes Later-**

**I arrive at the Misa household. It's still raining so I better make a run for it. I ran to the door and opened it. I yell up the stairs, "I'm here Mace!" "Ok Come on up Nick!" So I climb the stairs to her room. Her door was open so I walked right in without knocking.**

"**Hey Cutie." I said while she was watching a movie. I always call her Cutie and no one else was allowed to. The electricity came on before I left the house. When I said that she blushed that cute pink color.**

" **Wanna watch a movie?" she said with her pink cheeks. Gosh she was beautiful. I wonder will tonight be the night I tell her how I feel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Obvious, I know.**

**Will he tell her how he feels? Or shall I just end the story here and let you decide? hmm... Let me know if I should continue or discontinue this story**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading and reviewing my previous chapter._

**-Nick-**

**Macy and I were watching a horror film. Macy was snuggled up with her head on my chest and I had my right arm around her shoulders. As the movie got to the climax, Macy clutched my chest and I entwined my fingers with hers.**

"**Are you scared, Misa?" I whispered in her ear.**

"**No! Why would I be Lucas? Are you?" she said, but then she screamed when the killer cut off a girl's leg. Macy was so scared she was practically sitting on my lap.**

"**Of course you aren't scared, Cutie," I told her while trying to hold back a chuckle.**

"**Oh, shut up Guitar Boy,"**

"**Make me," I was teasing her just to make her mad.**

"**Ugh, you are so annoying," Macy whispered at me and even though she was glaring at me I could still see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.**

"**Just watch the movie."**

**-45 minutes later-**

"**Hey Mace, are you tired?"**

"**I'm not tired," she told me although she yawned and snuggled up closer to me.**

"**I can tell you are tired. You just yawned."**

"**Ok I am a little tired."**

"**Well it is 2 a.m. so how about we go to sleep?"**

"**Will you have to call your mom and ask for permission to spend the night?"**

"**Nope, I asked before I left." I smirked because she didn't technically invite me to spend the night.**

"**Ok."**

**We shifted our bodies so we were lying down. I noticed she was laying at the edge of the bed so I reached out and slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my chest. I felt her stiffen so I started to run my hand through her hair and I felt her relax. Suddenly, she turned around and faced me. I noticed she had already fallen asleep so I just watched her to see what she would do. Macy put her hand where my chest was and rested her head at the crook of my neck. I smiled down at my beautiful, amazing extraordinaire Macy. I pulled her closer if that was even possible and began to tell her how I felt….**

-Macy-

Nick thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't. I pretended because I didn't want to have to explain why I was snuggled up close to him and I wanted to know what Nick had to say.

"Macy, I want to tell you something important. Well, here goes. Cutie, you are my everything. I need you more than the air around me. Everyday I look at you and I can't stop because you are the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. You are always there for me and I can't express how much that means to me, baby. I don't think I can live without you. You're my number one fan, but more importantly, you are _my Macy _and I'm your Nick. Mace, what I'm trying to say is that _I love you more than there are stars in the sky."_

I couldn't believe he said that. NICK LUCAS! He felt the same way. I didn't know if I wanted to blow my cover and tell him I was awake, but I was really tired so I decided I would tell him my feelings tomorrow. I did do one thing before I fell asleep. I snuggled closer and wrapped my arm around his waist.

_I swear I'll tell him how I feel tomorrow morning or is this all a dream?_

**Hey guys, is this just a dream? Or is it real? If it is a dream will she still tell him how she feels? Maybe, maybe not. Oh, well I guess we won't know until the next chapter huh? Please don't forget to R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Macy-**

Beep…..Beep….Beep

I woke up and slammed the off button on my alarm clock so hard I think I broke the off button….again.

"Man…..that is the fourth time this week and it's only Thursday! Ugh!" I was complaining all the way to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and took a shower I walked out of the bathroom just in time to fall over my brother, Derek's skateboard.

"DEREK! If you don't get your skateboard away from me this very second then it's gonna be firewood this winter!"

Derek ran up the stairs and snatched his skateboard, but not fast enough because as he was running away, I smacked him in the back of the head. This made Derek run faster to escape from me. Watching that poor chubby kid run lightened my mood and I felt better.

When I went into her room, I got dressed in my school uniform. As I was dressing, I was trying to remember my dream from last night, but I couldn't remember so I decided to not worry about it. Too bad I didn't know that my dream was important.

At school, the first thing I did was go to my locker and there standing at my locker was Nick. He always waited for me at my locker to walk me to class. When I got up close, I suddenly remembered my dream.

"_Macy, what I'm trying to say is that I love you more than there are stars in the sky…."_

In my dream I thought Nick really had feelings for me, but it was all fake. I sighed as I put in my combination. Why couldn't it have been real, I thought as I put my books in my locker, not even paying attention to what Nick was saying.

**-Nick-**

"Umm….Mace? Are you even listening to me?" I asked hesitantly because Macy was kind of staring into space like Kevin does most of the time.

"What? I'm sorry Nick I wasn't even paying attention." Mace gave me an apologetic smile so I couldn't even be annoyed with her. Me not being able to deny her of anything or forgive her was not because I liked her or anything….Well, that was what I was trying to tell myself.

"No problem, Cutie. I was just saying how Joe took a whole hour to do his hair this morning."

Macy giggled. "Joe is in love with his hair huh?"

"More like an obsession!" I laughed out loud which is what I usually do when I'm with Macy.

We continued to joke and tease each other until Macy brought up a subject that nearly broke my heart during our study period.

**-Macy-**

I decided to bring up the subject of my dream just to throw some hints to how I feel about him. I explained about how I liked this certain guy and he told me he loved me and I hoped he would feel the same way in real life. Nick suddenly got stiff and put distance between us. I wondered what was wrong with him, but I didn't want to ask because I was afraid of what he would say. Like maybe, he figured out I was talking about him and he didn't feel the same way. I don't think I could take that kind of pain. Although as we got off that subject and on to the subject of baseball, we began to have a heated conversation to who would win the World Series. We always did because we liked rivalry teams. He awkwardness was almost gone, but then suddenly Randolph showed up and asked me out on a date. I glanced at Nick to see him tighten his fists until his knuckles turned white and gave Randolph a frown. _Is Nick jealous?. No way, I didn't believe it. _I really didn't want to go with Randolph so I was about to tell him my answer when Nick suddenly stood up and curtly said, "I'll talk to you later, Cutie." He glared at Randolph one more time before he swiftly left the atrium.

"Why did Nick leave?" Randolph asked me although I could tell he was glad Nick stopped glaring at him.

"I don't know to tell you the truth, Randy."

"Oh well, anyways so how about that date, Macy?"

"I'm sorry Randolph. You're a great guy, but I like someone else. I hope you understand."

Randolph looked crest fallen, but he smiled at me and said, "That's ok Macy. I think Nick likes you too."

"How-how did you know?" I was shocked. Was it really that obvious?

"I can tell by the way you guys look at each other, but I thought I could at least try to ask you out."

"Aww. You really are sweet and you had guts to ask me even though you knew I liked Nick. Well, I have to go. See you around Randy."

"Ok. Bye Mace."

I thought about what Randy had said earlier. _Did Nick really like me? Or was Randolph wrong. _I was trying to put the puzzle pieces together and it took so much concentration, I didn't even realize Nick was standing around the corner listening to Randolph and my conversation.

_*Did Nick really get jealous, if so why? Hmmmm…..Does Nick know the mystery guy in Macy's dream now? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Sorry. LOL R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Nick-**

_I can't believe it, but I heard it straight from her mouth! Macy said she liked some guy named Vick and Randolph knew. I can't believe I was even going to ask her out today. I mean we are still best friends so you would think she would have told me. Girls…I never understand them especially Macy. One day she is flirting with me and the next she is confessing her love for a guy named Vick. Who is Vick?_

I had 10 minutes until my next class and decided to go to the library. There I took the computer farthest away from the librarian. I pulled up the school directory and typed in Vick. There I saw only two Vicks were at our school. One was captain of the basketball and the other was pretty much a nerd. _I wonder, which one does she like? I think it is Vick the basketball player since she loves sports. Maybe that is why she likes him…because he plays a sport. Maybe I could play a sport…no that wouldn't work the only sport I play is golf and Macy wouldn't be interested in me if I played golf. _Oh, well there is only one option left. It is to impress her with everything I've got and not to be cocky, but that is a lot.

**-Macy-**

I couldn't wait to talk to Nick. I had decided that I would tell him I said yes to Randolph and see how he reacts. It might make it easier to see how he feels about me. I was walking down the hallway when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see Vick Dennis from the basketball team smiling at me.

"What do you want, Dennis?" I asked him, peeling his hand off my shoulder.

"Aw, Macy can't we be on a first name basis here. We are friends, aren't we?"

"No, the last time I checked I beat you in the one-on-one game and you said some very rude things about me." I say while crossing my arms and frowning at him.

"I didn't say anything rude, I was…uhm…actually talking about myself. Yeah, I was actually talking about myself; like Vick, you suck, you are a loser….." Vick nervously chuckled and rambled on until I finally decided to just tune him out.

"So umm…Macy, maybe we could just start all over?"

"Listen Den-…I mean Vick. You are wasting my time so if you want to start all over then sure, but you need to get out of my way because Mr. Peterson will give me detention if I'm late again." After I said that, I shoved him out of my way. Behind Vick was a very pale and angry looking Nick. I started walking towards him, but he quickly turned around and headed to his class. I was going to run after him, but the bell rung and I had to go to class.

**-Nick-**

I got the proof I needed. I saw Macy talking to Vick. Then when she came after me, I turned quickly around and headed into the nearest classroom. I decided to text my brothers while they were in class that I was skipping the rest of school and heading home. Then I picked up my bag, checked the hallway and exited the school. At the firehouse, I sat down in the studio and began strumming my guitar. Suddenly, the music began to have lyrics and it was coming together.

**-Macy at school-**

I grabbed my tray and sat down at our table. Then Stella and Kevin arrived.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Macy!" Kevin and Stella said in unison.

"What are you guys up to and where are Joe and Nick?"

"Here I am." Joe said rushing over to the table with a plate full of food.

"Well, then where is Nick?" I didn't want to sound like I cared more than a friend should, so I took a bite of my burger and kept my eyes concentrated on my tray.

"Oh well he texted me earlier and said he was skipping the rest of the day. Maybe he's tired or something?" Joe said while setting his tray in between Stella and Kevin.

"Oh, okay." I was a little disappointed that he wasn't at school, but I don't think anybody noticed my face fall well except for my other best friend. Yep, the one and only nosy Stella Malone, the gossip queen of the school. She gave me a suspicious look, but didn't question me, but I knew she was going to attack me when we went to art. The rest of the day was going to feel very long.

**-Nick-**

I figured out how to win Macy. The only problem….where can I get 100 red roses by tomorrow and how do I sing her the song at school? Maybe I could…

_*sorry for taking so long this is a short chapter, but hopefully I can update soon. Please don't forget to R&R.*_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Macy-**

Today is finally Friday and it's Valentine's Day. I walk into school and see couples everywhere. I hate Valentine's Day because I never have anybody to spend it with. I pass by Joe and Stella flirting as I go to my locker and I fake gag. I can feel them glare at me, but I can't help, but smirk. As I turn the corner of the hallway I see a rose taped to my locker. I slowly ripped the tape off and a note dropped. I picked up the note and it read, _Hello Beautiful. _I smiled and looked for a name, but I couldn't find one. I then decide to try to figure out whose handwriting it was…the only problem was that the note was typed. I guess whoever sent me the rose wanted to stay mysterious. Oh well, maybe this Valentine will be different. I grab my books and roses and head to homeroom.

**-Nick-**

"99 roses to go," I softly whispered to myself.

**-Macy-**

I walk into class and the whole classroom is decorated in red, pink, and white. I sit in class and just stare out of the window. I don't know how long I have been staring out of the window until Stella throws a pencil at me.

"Ow! Stella, what you do that for?"

"What is with you Mace? You have zoned out for the last 40 minutes." Stella's expression was one of worry. I sigh and show her the rose.

"OMG! Do you know who it's from? When did you get it? Why didn't you tell me? I am so happy for you Mace!" Stella kept talking and asking questions that I didn't even get to answer one before she asked the next. Then she was _finally_ interrupted by 2 kids from student council.

"Excuse us, but is there a Macy Misa in this class?" One of the girls standing asked. I raised my hand.

"Well, Macy we have been asked to deliver these to you." Then they walked to my desk and placed a bouquet of red and white roses on it. I was speechless. They were beautiful. I picked up the card on it and it read: _Won't you fly with me?_ I actually had tears in my eyes. It was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for me.

"Um…Who are they from?" Stella asked the girls.

"We don't know. Miss. Benders gave them to us to give to Macy. She said the giver is to not be named. That's all we know." After saying that, the two girls walked out and class resumed. I looked over at Stella and she mouthed: _We need to talk later._ I nod in reply and begin to take notes.

**-Nick-**

I wrote in my notebook: _79 roses to go_.

**-Macy-**

Wow, in one hour I had already received 21 roses. I didn't even know where to stick them so I put them in one of Stella's 3 lockers. (I know that's a lot, but Stella needed some place to stick all the clothes she has as backup.) Now, it is lunch time and I am in line to get my food. When the lunch lady hands me my tray another 4 white roses are on it with another note. The lunch lady shrugs her shoulders when I give her a questioning look, so I just continue down the line.

Once I sit down at our usual lunch table, I rip open the note, hoping this time a name will be written on the note. To my disappointment there wasn't one, but what the note said had me feeling better right away. This time the note said _Baby you're the air I breathe_. I'm so _stuck on you._

I stuck the note with the other two in my binder and began to eat. Soon the gang arrived except Kevin.

"Hey guys! Where's Kevin?"

"Oh! He had to retake a chemistry test." Joe told me as he bit into his burrito.

"Cutie, heard you have a secret admirer. Care to tell me who?" Nick asked me. I noticed that when he sat down, he deliberately put his hand on top of mine under the table. I didn't know what to do, so I just left it there. It actually felt nice anyways. I was thinking about how it would be if Nick was my boyfriend that I didn't even notice that Nick asked me a question.

"Earth to Macy!" Joe yelled at me.

"Oh sorry guys! I guess I kind of zoned out.

"Mace, you have been doing that all day. Is something wrong or are you thinking about something or should I say someone?" Stella wiggled her eyebrows and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Well anyways…I had asked you did you know who your secret admirer is?" Nick asked me while he entwined our fingers.

"I actually don't know. The person hasn't left any name."

"You know Mace, maybe it was Vick, the one who plays basketball. I noticed that you guys were talking Wednesday. Well, it could be Randolph, too. My Macy, I never noticed you were so popular!" Actually Stella had a point. I practically knew everyone at the school, but that was because I play every sport known.

Before anyone could comment the bell rung and we scattered to our classes.

**-Nick-**

I noticed the roses on her tray before the bell rung. I smiled to myself. _75 more to go._

**-Macy-**

Throughout the day, I got 25 more red/white roses. I was really starting to think it was Vick because he had given me one during gym. I shuddered. I did not even like Vick as a person let alone as a boyfriend. Nick even handed me 4 of them which surprised me, but he always is a gentleman. I guess the roses stood for us now being friends because Nick wouldn't like me the way I like him.

At the end of the day, when I went to my locker. Another note was on my locker this time without rose. The note said: "_Please meet me in the atrium at 7 this evening. The front doors of the school will be unlocked. Your Secret Admirer._"

I looked around to find out if he was standing nearby. When I turned around I saw Vick talking a guy. He stopped what he was doing, waved, and blew me a kiss. I waved and quickly turned back to my locker. It is Vick who has been sending me all these roses. That is probably why he asked if we could start all over Wednesday and has been nice ever since. Ew…well, I am not showing up to meet him tonight. With that resolved I left and walked home. I didn't even realize that the note fell from my pocket.

**-Unknown-**

I tried to give Macy the note, but she didn't hear me. I am nosy so I couldn't help it. I read the note. I thought it was sweet and decided to spy on their meeting tonight.

_**9 that evening-**_

**-Nick-**

I have been waiting for over two hours. She didn't even show up. My heart hurts. Why did she do this to me? Was it not obvious it was me? Even the note had clues. Each one had the name or a line from one of my brothers and my song. I decorated this place for her and here I am on Valentine's Day by myself. I'm tired of waiting. I pick up my jacket and my guitar and leave.

**-Stella-**

I have actually been hiding behind a fake plant for over an hour. I can't believe Nick is Macy's secret admirer. I feel really bad for him. Macy didn't even show up! He looks so heart broken when he leaves. Once I hear his car start and leave I walk into the atrium. There I see a scene from a movie. There were lights hanging everywhere. On the table was a giant teddy bear, a box of chocolates, 75 roses, and a music sheet with a note on it that made my eyes swell with tears. On the note it said: _Please be mine because baby I'm your biggest fan. Love, Nick._ It was a little hard to read because his tears had smudged his writing. I take out my phone and take pictures of the place. Then I call Joe to come pick me up and after taking one last look, I left. _Oh Nick, I didn't know. I'm sorry she didn't come, but she really does love you. I can tell by the way she looks._ I thought this and sent a silent prayer as I waited in the cold air for my ride to come.

My fellow readers…sorry for the long wait, but I did update This one is longer than the rest so I hope this makes it up. Please vote on my page for whose team you are on! If you don't know what I am talking about please read **Never Underestimate Girls**. Then you will understand. Thanks please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**How did everyone like chapter 5? Honestly that chapter is my favorite, so far. Thanks to any of you readers who voted in my poll for which team you guys are on! Also I want to say hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving=} Alright Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Stella****-**

Finally, Joe came and picked me up. I was getting cold standing outside. What worried me though was Nick. I have never seen him so heart broken and sad. Maybe I should talk to him.

"Hey, Joe?" I broke the silence of the car.

"Yeah, Stella?"

"Did you see Nick before you left to pick me up?"

"Yeah." He came into the house when I was on my way out. Nick didn't say anything and just walked off to his room."

This didn't sound good. He must really have strong feelings for Macy. Well, we have now arrived at the Lucas's house. I get out and head straight through the front door and over to Nick's room. I slowly opened the door.

"Nick? Are you okay?" I whispered as I entered his room and closed the door.

"Not really, Stel," Nick mumbled. He was laying on the bed with tears running down his face and music sheets scattered everywhere.

"Oh Nick, it will be okay. I know you're heart broken because Macy didn't show up, but she honestly didn't know you were her secret admirer. I didn't even know myself until I saw what you set up in the atrium tonight. It was beautiful Nick and she would have loved it," I told him as I walked over to his bed. He slid over to make room for me and I sat down. I sat cross legged while Nick placed his head on my lap. I played with his hair.

"How did you know where it was going to be, Stel?"

"Macy dropped the note you sent her. I tried to give it to her, but she had already left. Then I got curious and read it so I was coming to spy on who her secret admirer was which would be you."

"Stella, you're like my sister. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Nick." I was kind of scared of what he was going to tell me. I took my phone out of my pocket and put it on his dresser so his head wouldn't hurt from laying on it, what I didn't know was that I had accidentally clicked the record button as I did so.

"I love Macy with all my heart. She's my everything. Macy is the air I breathe. When she isn't with me, I feel helpless. I notice everything about her from the way she laughs, the way she smiles, the way her eyes glisten, her voice is so soft, but can be fierce, the way she crinkles her nose, her passion for all of her sports, the way her hand fits perfectly in mine, and the way her body fits with mine. Stella, I am in love this time. I love Macy Misa, my biggest fan, my friend, and my best friend. She doesn't love me though, Stella. She didn't come. Macy likes Vick not me, Nick. Darn it Stella! What does he have that I don't? Why am I not good enough? She's supposed to be _my Macy. _My beautiful, loving, energetic Macy doesn't even love me," Nick looked just like a lost boy. He gave me a sad smile and closed his eyes and began to drift off.

"Oh, Nick. Macy loves you so much. I don't have proof, but I know by the way she looks at you and lights up when she hears your name. It's okay to let it all out. I'm glad you told me and trust me. I love you, Nick." I kissed his forehead and placed his head on the pillow. I got up and grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket. I tucked him in and turned off the lamp. As I was leaving I heard Nick call out my name.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for listening to me, Stella. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nick." I whispered before I closed the door.

**-Macy-**

I truthfully love Monday mornings. They always mean a fresh start of the week. Weekends are kind of boring to me anyways when I don't have much to do. I have been trying to avoid Vick all day. He keeps trying to talk to me. I really don't like him, but I hate to hurt his feelings. Oh no, here he comes again. I look around the hall for somewhere to hide. Shoot, there isn't away out of this one. Well, I was going to face him sooner or later.

"Hey, Mace!" Vick casually leaned on the lockers beside me.

"Only my friends call me that and you are definitely not a friend," The nerve of this guy! Everyone knew that if they weren't close with me then they can't call me a nickname. The only people who have permission to call me a nickname would be Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Nick. Stella and Joe calls me "Mace", Kevin calls me "Macy of Jonas" and Nick is the only person who is allowed to call me "Cutie" and can go away unharmed.

"I thought we were friends since I sent you the rose Friday," He faked hurt.

"Nope. Flowers don't make people friends."

"Well, you know the card with your rose said "rose = kiss" and I don't think you gave me one yet." He smirked and stepped closer.

"I am not kissing you jerk! Now get out of my way!" I angrily shoved past him. People started laughing at Vick getting rejected by me, but I really didn't care that much.

"You'll regret that, Misa!" Vick yelled down the hall after me.

**-Later on-**

Stella had a dentist appointment and had to leave early. Joe and Kevin had detention for leaving a stink bomb in the gym, so that also meant practice was canceled. I wonder where Nick is though. It seems like he has been avoiding me since the Randolph thing. Well, I better go to my locker first. As I opened my locker, a note fell out. I picked it up and read it. _"You don't know who you're messing with. Should have just given me a kiss. Now your precious Jonas will pay the price." _I knew it was from Vick. It was probably a bluff anyways it isn't like he would really do something to the Lucas brothers. I crumpled the note and walked outside.

I spotted Nick walking home by himself. I ran to catch up, but the snow was making it hard to run any faster than my grandmother. I decided to just catch his attention instead.

"NICK! Wait for me!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around. H looked so sad and defeated. I stopped walking towards him.

"What do you want, Macy?" His voice sounded tired. He didn't make eye contact with me and kept staring at the ground.

"What's the matter Nick? Another break up?" I slowly began to walk closer.

"Yeah. Something like that. I gave the love of my life a chance to see me show my love to her, but she didn't show up. I'm in love with her, but she only sees me as a friend. I spent Valentine's Day waiting for her to come meet me. Over two hours, I had waited for her! You know what? I'm tired of waiting. I think I'm finally giving up." While Nick was saying this, he saw the crosswalk light turn green so he began to make his way across.

I loved Nick and my heart broke to hear he loved someone else and there was one thing I had to know though. I asked him quietly, "Who is she Nick?"

Nick turned around and finally looked me in the eyes. They softened when they met mine. He whispered words that I will never forget. He whispered into the wind, "She's you Mace."

That was the last thing I heard before I saw the car turn the corner and head straight towards Nick. I tried to scream, but it was too late when Nick saw my frightened face he turned his head, but the car was already too close. Before he was hit he mouthed three words to me: _I love you. _Then the car hit him.

**Well readers…this has been a very interesting chapter to write. What do you think will happen? Let me know your thoughts on it. Plz review everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is dedicated to all of you readers who have anticipated Chapter 7. Now here it is!_

-**Macy-**

"Oh my gosh…Nick!" I raced towards him. He was lying crumpled on the street. I was afraid if I moved him I might make things worse, but I couldn't just leave him. I dialed for an ambulance and they told me what to do until they came. I then called Stella and told her everything and she said that she would let his parents and brothers know. I started doing what the paramedics told me to do next. I checked for a pulse, but it was weak. Then I checked to see if he was bleeding. He had blood coming out of the back of his head.

While, I was doing this I didn't pay any attention to the car that hit Nick. It had turned around at the end of the street and was coming back my way. The only problem was that person was driving on our side of the rode!

"Shoot! Who is that? Is he trying to kill Nick?" I said out loud. I was starting to panic. When the car was about a few yards away I finally got a good view of his face. It was Vick! He really did mean what he said in the note then. He noticed my shock expression, and so he waved. He was gaining speed and soon Nick would surely be killed. There was one thing I realized then. If Nick was going to die then he wasn't going to die alone.

I placed his head on my lap and began to hum and whisper, "I love you Nick. I won't leave you. We are in this together."

Right when I thought we were about to be run over. A car swerved over and blocked Vick's way, and so he had to swerve onto the correct side of the street. I sent up a silent prayer and held Nick even closer. Vick sped off because the police sirens were coming closer. I didn't even pay attention to who it was that had saved our lives until he spoke.

"Macy, is that you? Why didn't you move? Vick was obviously trying to run you over. Is there something wrong with Nick? Why isn't he moving? Have you called the ambulance? I'm glad I drove down this street at the right time. Here, let me help you get him off the street." Randolph kept asking questions as he and I lifted Nick onto the grass. He was losing a lot of blood, so Randolph ran to his car and grabbed and extra t-shirt he had, and placed it under Nick's head to soak up the blood coming out.

"Thanks, Randy. You can go now if you want. The ambulance should be coming soon." My voice cracked because as I said this I looked at Nick. He looked like he was sleeping and I just broke. I began to sob.

"Sshhh…It's gonna be okay, Macy. I'll stay until the cops come to make sure you guys are safe from Vick. He will be okay. Nick's a tough guy; he won't back down from this fight." Randolph reached over and hugged me as he rocked me back and forth.

Two minutes later, the cops, ambulance, and Stella and the guys all showed up.

**-Stella-**

I saw them and I couldn't believe it. When Macy called I almost had a heart attack. She was sobbing into the phone so all I figured out was that Nick got hit by a car and she needed me to let his family know. When Kevin pulled over, we all hopped out and ran over to Macy and Nick.

"MACY!" Kevin yelled as we rushed over. Macy turned around and saw us. I ran to her and engulfed her in the biggest hug ever. Kevin and Joe rushed over to Nick's body and lifted him up onto the stretcher the paramedics were holding.

"Who called about the accident?" One of the paramedics asked us.

"Macy did. She witnessed the whole event." Randolph said. I didn't even realize he was standing there.

"Well, Macy, did you get hurt anywhere?" The paramedic asked as she began examining her.

"No ma'am, but will…will Nick be okay?" Macy whispered. She had wrapped her arms around herself almost as if she hold on Nick would be okay. Joe came and stood next to me. I grabbed his hand for support. We were all waiting for someone to ask this question.

"I'm sorry, but there is a big chance he has lost too much blood already, but we will try our best to take care of him." The paramedic was very sad about having to tell us this. Kevin began crying. Joe, being Joe, didn't cry out loud, but he did have tears running down hi face as he punched someone's mailbox. It will probably leave an indention. I then looked at my best friend. She crumpled onto the ground. It reminded me of her fan girl days when she would faint when she saw the guys, but this wasn't the time to reminisce on good times when Nick could be dying. Other paramedics put Macy in the on another stretcher in the ambulance, as well. Randolph held me back as I tried to climb onto the ambulance to ride with them to the hospital. Only two people would fit, and so Joe and Kevin jumped in because they are Nick's brothers. Before they closed the door and drove off I heard a paramedic yell, "Hurry, Pete! We are losing him by the seconds!"

I fell to the ground. This morning, Nick had been heart broken still. Now, he probably is broken. I walked over to Kevin's car and noticed he left his keys so I decided to drive to the hospital. When I was about to open the driver's door, a hand pushed it closed.

"Here, let me drive. You are to upset to drive safely." Randolph told me as he walked me to the passenger side and put the seat belt on me.

I noticed the other car that was left and noticed it was Randolph's car. "What about your car, Randolph?" I asked him. I was still puzzled about why he was even here, but didn't question him yet.

"Well, I called my cousin to come pick it up for me so that isn't a problem. Now are you ready to go?" I nodded my head and we pulled out.

It was silent for awhile as we followed the ambulance to St. Francis Hospital. We didn't turn on the radio. I just stared out the window and silently cried while Randolph concentrated on driving.

Randolph finally broke the silence. "I'm guessing you probably want to know what I was doing back there where Ni-Nick got ummm…hit."

I didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes. You see I was driving on the street when I noticed some people on the road. Then I noticed another car coming at on my side of the road towards me. I realized that car planned on hitting the two people on the road, so I stepped on my gas and swerved directly in front of the two people. I didn't even know that they were Nick and Macy until I got out of the car. Well, you see I swerved so fast that the other car had to swerve over to it's rightful lane for it not to hit my car. When the car passed, I realized that it was Vick Dennis from the basketball team. That's when I got out of the car and saw that it was Macy and that Nick had already been hit before."

I was shocked. I didn't even think about who would hit Nick. I have never seen Nick socialize with Vick…wait a second, that's it! Friday night Nick said Macy liked someone named Vick, but he didn't say who. But wait…how does that relate to Nick being ran over by Vick. This is so confusing. Oh no, I zoned out. Randolph has been waiting for me to say something for the last five minutes. "Thanks for telling me, Randolph. Do you know why Vick wanted to kill Nick?"

"I don't know really, but in the hall I heard Macy tell Vick that she didn't want to kiss him, and Vick said that she would regret what she did. I don't know if that has to do with anything that had just happened, but I think it might. Vick sounded pretty mad when he threatened Macy. Well, we're here let's go catch up with the others."

**-Kevin-**

I paced back and forth. Joe was trying to get Stella on the phone, but she wasn't picking up which just gave me more to worry about. Suddenly, Randolph and Stella came running down the hall towards us.

"There you are! I thought something happened to you, too!" Joe swept Stella up into a bear hug. I needed a hug too so I joined in.

When we broke apart Stella asked, "Where's Nick? What happened to Macy?"

"Well, they immediately put Nick into surgery and Macy is still unconscious. Nick's doctor said all we can do is wait now and pray for the best. Umm…and also they said…" I choked up at the end because I didn't want to say what was next because I knew if I did then this would be real and not just a horrible nightmare.

Joe finished my sentence. "The Doctor said that Nick only has a 20 percent chance of surviving."

Stella began sobbing onto Joe's shoulder as he held her and I felt my tears come back up, but I pushed them back down because I was the oldest and had to be strong. I saw Randolph turn white. He mumbled something and then walked back down the corridor.

We sat down on the seats outside of the room where Nick was having the surgery. Stella then began to explain that Randolph had saved Nick from being hit a second time and Macy. She then told us that it was Vick Dennis who ran over Nick and almost made him road kill. I saw Joe's fist tighten and his knuckles turn white. He was about to probably go find Vick and beat him up, when just then the doctor came out of the room and walked towards us. We had been waiting for two hours.

"How did it go, Doctor Smitherson?" I asked him.

"Well, Nick survived the surgery, but he is in a coma at the moment and probably he won't be able to perform ever again."

"What do you mean? Performing is Nick's life. He loves it more that Kevin and Joe!" Stella screamed at the doctor and Joe had to pull her back before she could attack the doctor.

"Well, you see…."

_*Sorry for those who hate cliff hangers lol I hate them too, but I can't help, but write these cliff hangers they are perfect for the story. The poll is still open on my page for whose team your on, so please vote, so I can post the next chapter to __Never Underestimate Girls __=] please review! Let me know what you think is going to happen…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Everybody has been asking about Nick. If you guys are worried think about how Macy will feel._

**-Macy-**

I opened my eyes and was surrounded by Kevin, Stella, and Joe. It hit me when I saw them that what had happened to Nick wasn't a dream. My friends looked at me sadly and I was afraid of what they would say.

Joe said, " Macy, Nick is…"

I cut him off, "NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Stella reaches out and grabs me. She holds me and stares me in the eyes as I cry.

"He isn't dead, Macy. He survived the surgery, but he is in a coma at the moment and his whole left side that he was hit on is now paralyzed. The doctor said it would be a miracle if he were to ever use his left side again."

"Wait…Stella does that mean he won't be able to make music again?" I whispered to her allowing the words to sink in. She nods her head at me. I couldn't believe it. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling letting my thoughts take over.

"Ummm… Macy, we think you should go and try to talk to Nick. He might wake up if he hears your voice since you guys are best friends and all so ummm…" I knew that was Kevin because he was stuttering so much.

"Okay." I whispered. Joe and Stella helped me off the bed and down the hall to Nick's room. His room was 4 doors down.

"How long has he been in a coma?" I asked them.

"Only six hours. Doctor said if he doesn't wake up in two weeks then he never will." Joe said as his eyes watered a little.

"Oh." Then, I entered the room. Nick was laying on the bed with wires hooked all over him. He was really pale and had his whole left side bandaged up. I gulped and took the seat next to him. I grab his hand just to have all our times together flood my mine. I push them down because I know if I don't help Nick and I will never have another moment together.

"Nick, please wake up. I…I love you too. You have to wake up for us to be together. You're my best friend besides Stella; you can't just leave me. You promised me that if we didn't have dates to the junior prom that you would take me. Nick, prom hasn't come and you promised me so many things. You said yourself that you never break promises. That means you gotta wake up…please." I was desperate. I needed him.

I walked out of his room and faced them. They shot out of their seats and once again surrounded me.

Joe: "Is he awake?"

Kevin: "What did him say when he woke up?"

Stella: "What did you tell him?"

I look at their hopeful faces and watch them drop as I shook my head no. I dragged myself back to my room and shut the door. I got back in bed when suddenly my door opened and Stella walked in. I didn't say anything, but just slid over to make room for her on the bed.

"I know you love Nick, Mace. Don't cut me off yet. I know because when I saw Nick waiting for you Friday to show up in atrium. I saw the love in his eyes. When I went into the atrium after he left I saw a magical place and a song he wrote. He bought you all these things and wrote a song for you. There were even more roses. That night I went to the firehouse and talked to Nick. My phone accidentally recorded our conversation and I want you to hear what he had to say." She clicked the play button on her phone and sat her phone in between our ears.

"…_I love Macy with all my heart. She's my everything. Macy is the air I breathe. When she isn't with me, I feel helpless. I notice everything about her from the way she laughs, the way she smiles, the way her eyes glisten, her voice is so soft, but can be fierce, the way she crinkles her nose, her passion for all of her sports, the way her hand fits perfectly in mine, and the way her body fits with mine. Stella, I am in love this time. I love Macy Misa, my biggest fan, my friend, and my best friend. She doesn't love me though, Stella. She didn't come. Macy likes Vick not me, Nick. Darn it Stella! What does he have that I don't? Why am I not good enough? She's supposed to be my Macy. My beautiful, loving, energetic Macy doesn't even love me…"_

**-Stella-**

Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to make Macy cry. I was trying to make her have hope that Nick would come out of the coma.

"Mace, don't cry. I'm sorry I let you listen to that. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would make you sad. I thought it would make you have hope." I pulled her into a hug and spilled out millions of apologies.

"Stel, I'm crying because I wish I could have realized he loved me before all of this happened because I do love him and I think I always will. I thought he liked someone else, never me. We were best friends, but now what are we, Stella? Well, I am glad you let me listen to that because I think it made me have hope that Nick will be okay and wake up." She wiped her tears and seemed to almost be her old self and so I suggested the best thing for us girls to do while we wait.

"Well, then Macy. Let's sign you out and go shopping and also get some stuff for Nick's room. Joe and Kevin are in his room now."

"Always thinking about shopping whether for clothes or stuff, Miss Malone?" Macy smiled her first real smile since the accident. I locked arms with her and we went to find her doctor.

**-Joe-**

"Kevin man, we need to go. Mom and Dad are still out of town and won't be back until tomorrow because all the flights are booked. Nick will be okay dude. He isn't going anywhere. We will just drive home take a shower, pack some clothes, and eat. Then we'll head back here and sleep on the chairs. We won't be gone long. Kev, let Nick go for just an hour and soon we'll be back." I grab his hand and try to yank him up. Kevin finally let's go of Nick's hand. I grab our coats and lead him towards the door. Kevin is usually happy and bright, but now he isn't even speaking or talking about otters playing trumpets.

We get into Kevin's car after checking Macy's room to find a note from Stella that they went to get some things and they would be back. Stella left Kevin's car keys on top and so I grabbed them. The car ride was silent. We didn't talk or turn on the radio.

Once we were on the road Nick was hit on. I noticed Kevin tense up beside me. It was dark and so we couldn't see where he was hit exactly, but it didn't mean we didn't know about where. That was when I thought about who hit Nick and I got mad. My knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel. I had been imagining that it was Vick's neck. I look over at Kevin and he nods his head. I take a sharp left turn. Now, I was driving in the opposite direction of our house. I was heading towards a basketball game that had a certain player we wanted to speak to.

**-Nick-**

I'm on the beach with my guitar. It is so quiet. I am strumming my guitar and come up with song after song. I feel nothing really, but then I remember earlier when for just a few minutes, I felt raw. I close my eyes and remember that moment that happened only a few hours ago, but seemed like minutes ago.

_I was strumming my guitar. I had just finished writing my third new song. I was thinking about how I could just write a whole album sitting right there. Then I heard someone crying. I couldn't see anyone so I began searching. It sounded like a girl around my age. I didn't hear what she was saying clearly because she was crying. Whatever she said, somehow my heart knew because it hurt and felt more alive than ever. She kept crying and she said that I had promised to take her to our junior prom. That was when I remembered. I had promised my best friend, Macy, that I would take her to our junior prom if we didn't have any dates. I realized why my heart was hurting, it was because it knew she needed me, but I couldn't reach her. I called out her name, but her crying had stopped and it seemed as if she had disappeared. After a lot of troubling thoughts I gave up and headed back towards the beach and have been here since._

I stand up as the sun sets. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as my Cutie. I wish she was here. The stars were going to appear soon. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know where I really was and so I began to walk along the edge of the water. As the first stars began to appear. I saw a shooting star and made a wish out loud.

"Macy, I wish I could reach you. I know you need me and I'm not scared to say it…I need you too." I sat down and leaned against a rock as my eyes closed.

_Well guys another chapter completed. Nick doesn't remember he was in an accident he just thinks somehow he ended up on the beach. Please review until next time you guys will just have to wait!_


	9. Chapter 9

_You guys reviews are always wonderful and appreciated! This chapter is for all of you guys that have stuck with the story since chapter 1:]_

_**-**_**Third Person-**

Joe and Kevin arrive at the end of the basketball game. Their school won, and so they knew the team captain would be very happy. The two brothers waited for all of the players except the one they wanted to talk to leave. Then, they entered quietly. Joe kicked a locker behind Vick, but didn't say anything.

Vick jumped. "Is anybody in here?" He yelled through the locker room.

Joe and Kevin remained silent although, they were sliding along the lockers closer to their target. Kevin began tapping his foot on the floor as Joe prepared to pretend to be Nick.

Vick began looking around nervously as he was packing up his gym bag. "Guys, stop playing! Drew man, you got me okay. Come out already." He began to fidget when suddenly the lights turned off. Vick stumbled over his gym bag and fell on the floor. He crawled backwards until his back was leaning against a wall. He was shivering and was searching for his phone to use as a light source when he froze at a certain voice.

"Viiiiiick…Viiiiiiiick. I know you're in here. You killed me today! You almost killed my best friend. Why Vick? You killed me for no reason and for that I'm gonna haunt you until the day you die and join me. I'm no murderer unlike you, Dennis. Speak to Macy and you will see some amazing things. Look at her and you will regret it. Hurt her and you will join me very soon. These aren't promises; these are threats so you better watch yourself, Vick!" It sounded like Nick's voice, but it was really just Joe. Kevin held back a laugh as they watched Vick begin to cry.

Joe and Kevin both nodded and stepped out. Joe reached over and cut the lights on. Vick looked around with frightened eyes and began to wipe his tears just in case someone walked in on him crying. When Vick stood up, he came face to face with some very angry Lucas brothers. Vick tried to back up, but the lockers were in his way.

"What are you scared of, Vick? You are always telling everyone that we are just some girls." Joe laughed at what Kevin said and smirked at Vick who was trying to keep his knees from buckling.

"Hey, I was just playing. I didn't mean it. You guys are really fit. Why don't you guys try out for basketball? Umm…well, I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta meet some of the guys." Vick laughed nervously and tried to pass by Joe, but he blocked his way.

"Let's get to the point here. We know you tried to kill our brother and we don't appreciate that. We aren't going to hurt you….now anyways. We just want to know why you tried to kill him and we will decide whether that was a good reason or not." Joe spoke in a dangerous tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Vick spoke quickly. In fact, a little too fast for someone who is saying he was innocent.

"Tell us the truth, Dennis! I'm not putting up with this. My brother is in a coma and if I don't know what happened exactly then you won't be walking or playing basketball for years. Now, answer Joe's question and I'll think about sparing your head." Kevin spoke menacingly. He seemed so scary even Joe was shocked by his temper. Kevin always seemed happy and carefree, but when it came to his brothers, it was business. Vick looked like he was about to cry again.

"Alright man. I'll tell you the truth, but I can't go to jail. My dad would beat my butt and I gotta get this basketball scholarship. Okay, here is what happened. I like Macy. She likes Nick. I sent her a rose and told her that in exchange for the rose she was suppose to give me a kiss like all the other girls did. She called me a jerk in front of everyone and shot me down. I was mad and told her she would regret what she did. Then, I saw her looking for Nick, and so I got jealous. I left a note in her locker warning her that something was going to happen to Nick. Next, I called my twin brother and he was the one who hit Nick. I didn't know he was gonna kill him. I thought that he was just going to scare him. Man, I'm sorry Nick died. I didn't mean anything by it. Just trying to scare him and show Macy who was better." Vick gave an innocent look. Something seemed off, but Joe and Kevin couldn't figure it out.

"You are pathetic, dude! You had someone try to scare our brother. Don't try it again. We will be watching you closely." Joe said it and that was the end of their conversation. As they turned to leave, Kevin walked back to Vick. He grabbed Vick's shoulders and brought his knee up to Vick's stomach knocking the air right out of him.

"That's for Nick. Although he probably felt worse." Kevin whispered in Vick's ear before letting him go and walking away with Joe. Vick was doubled-over when Joe said something he shouldn't have.

"Yo, Dennis! You better stay away from Macy!" Joe began laughing as he walked out the door.

Once Vick knew they were gone. He stood up straight and began to laugh. His laugh filled the locker room and left an eerie echo and loneliness.

"What a bunch of eggheads?" Vick continued to laugh as he left the locker room door swinging after him.

**-Macy-**

"Stella, where are the guys?"

"I don't know I've been trying to call both of them, but it seems like they have their phones off."

"Oh my gosh! What if something happened to them?" I began to hyperventilate and pace back and forth in front of Nick's bed. Stella yanked me down into a chair before I could walk in another circle.

"Stop, Mace! Nothing happened to them. They are probably just running late. It isn't like they told us they left or gave us a call to say when they would be back."

I knew she was trying to calm me down, but she wasn't looking me in the eyes. Stella Malone doesn't mess with her nails unless they need to be fixed and repainted or she was lying. Her nails looked perfect, and so I knew she was lying. My best friend was nervous and worried about the guys too and I guess me going nuts wasn't helping in the least bit.

We stay silent and wait for them and watch some tv. Finally, they come back! All I can say is that they had better have brought food. We were hungry. Luckily, Joe and Kevin were carrying take-out bags or I would have had a fit. I snatched a bag from Kevin and searched for something to eat. Yes! I saw they got me fried rice. I grabbed a spoon and sat down to eat. I heard laughing and noticed Kevin, Joe, and Stella were staring at me with amused expressions.

"What? Have you guys never seen a hungry girl?" I was talking with my mouth full, but I didn't care. Hospital jello is something I will never try again. I didn't eat anything the nurse had brought me earlier after I had tried the jello, and so technically I haven't eaten since this morning and that was like I don't know… 12 HOURS AGO!

They just busted out laughing at me and began to take out their food. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued eating when suddenly Joe spoke up.

"Hey, we went to talk to Vick earlier before we went to the house that was what was taking us so long. Anyways we confronted him about running over Nick and we asked him why he did it. He told us about his and your conversation in the hall, Mace. He then said he was jealous that you liked Nick instead of him, and so he asked his twin brother to scare Nick by almost running him over. Vick said he didn't know that his twin was going to run Nick over and he sort of apologized for it. Then, Kevin punched him, we went to the house, bought Chinese food, and now here we are."

My mouth hung open. Once I realized my food was falling out of my mouth, I shut it quickly and swallowed. I spoke what I knew would shock everyone as well as myself, "Guys, Vick's twin brother died 8 years ago. Remember, the whole school had a moment of silence for him. His twin's name was Charlie. He was a year older and played basketball too. That means Charlie couldn't have ran over Nick, and so either he has another twin and they were all actually triplets or he played you guys."

Everyone was silent as what I had said made a lot of sense. Suddenly I heard a cough, and turned around to see a wide eyed and definitely awake Nicholas Lucas.

_Nick is awake! Who is happy? In the next chapter it will explain how he woke up in the first place. Thanks for reading. This chapter isn't very long, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Who knew Kevin could be so defensive? LOL What do you think will happen? Let me know. Whoever gets close to what I have in mind for the next chapter will be in it! When you take a guess, please leave the name you want in the story , it doesn't have to be your real name=] Please review._


	10. Chapter 10

HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY TO SemperSurum! This Chapter is dedicated to SemperSurum, my new friend! Happy birthday to you :P

**Past**

**-Nick-**

I woke up to the sun shining down on me. I'm still on the beach, but I still can't tell where the beach is exactly. I remember walking last night and wishing on a falling star, but everything else from the day before isn't coming back to me.

I get up and look around for people. The forest was behind me, and so I entered it, hoping to find people and food. I found some fruits like bananas and mangos. I ate them while I walked deeper into the forest. Soon I began to hear someone crying. Once I heard it, I remembered that I heard Macy crying yesterday, but couldn't find her. I began to race towards the noise. I approached a clearing to see not Macy, but a little girl. She was about 6 and was all alone. She looked up when I sat down, but didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do. She was still crying. The only thing I could do was to ask her a question.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked her gently so I wouldn't scare her.

She sniffled before replying in a whisper, "I lost my best friend when we were playing hide-and-seek. I can't find him anywhere and I'm lost."

"It's okay. How about I help you find him? Would you like that?" I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her.

She grabbed my hand and stood up. "Well, umm we should get going then." We began walking in around the forest until we took a break to get to know each other better.

"What's your name?" She caught me off guard that I paused a second to let the question sink in.

"Oh well, I'm Nick Lucas. What's your name?"

"My name is Macy Misa. How long have you been here?"

"To tell you the truth, Macy…I don't really know. I can't remember anything past yesterday when I suddenly woke up on the beach. Where are your parents?"

"They went to visit my grandpa and grandma, but my dad died in the plane crash. My mommy survived though she is in the hospital now and so I am staying at my best friend's house." She looked down at her hands when she talked about her dad. It reminded me of my Macy because she would look down if she was sad too.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Macy. Maybe we should go look for your friend now." We both stood up and began our search once more.

Soon it was getting late and the sun was beginning to set. We kept searching, but it was starting to get useless. I almost gave up when I suddenly heard someone strumming a guitar.

"Oh, that must be him! He always brings his guitar everywhere. Come on, Nick! We have to hurry or we won't find him." Macy grabbed my hand and began running towards the music. When we pulled out of the forest I noticed we were on another beach and the sun was setting. It was a beautiful view. I was so memorized that I didn't even notice Macy was hugging another little kid. I walked over to them.

"Oh, Guitar Boy! I thought I lost you. Nick here helped me find you. Why did you leave me?" Macy pouted, but didn't let go of the boy's hand.

"Calm down, Cutie. I am right here. I went back home and grabbed my guitar. Then, I came to the beach to play it so you would be able to find me since I couldn't find you. I've missed you so much" He smiled and hugged Macy hard.

To me they seemed like an old couple. They were only six! Wow, this is weird…I have no idea what to do now. I guess they noticed me debating with myself because they stopped talking and questioned me.

"Are you looking for someone? Like your best friend?" The boy asked me.

"Actually, I am. She is my age. Her name is Macy Misa too." I told him.

The little boy sat down and thought. He looked so serious from when he was playing with little Macy. He stared about me. His stare was seeing me. Really seeing me, not just my appearance, but my heart and soul as well.

"You love her." He said this as a statement and not a question.

"Yeah, I-I guess I do." I was confused at how he knew. I looked over at little Macy to see her writing something in the sand. I then looked back down to see the boy had moved to stand beside Macy.

"Okay. Well, we gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Nick. Oh, and my name is Nick too." The boy said that and then held Macy's hand as they began to walk off. Before they disappeared from my sight completely, Macy turned around and waved at me. When she waved at me a memory flashed in my head.

_It was summer and Macy and I were walking on the beach. The sun was setting and we were holding hands. It was the summer we became best friends and I fell in love with her._

I had that memory because the little Macy and that boy were walking away into the sunset…just like Macy and I did that summer. I then walked over to what Macy was writing in the sand. She wrote with a stick in the sand, "Listen to your heart."

I didn't know what she meant. How was I supposed to listen to my heart? I decided to try though, and so I sat down against the same rock from last night and closed my eyes. I relaxed and began ignore the sounds of the waves, the salty smell in the air, and sat in peaceful silence. I cut off all of my senses. Suddenly, I got flashes of Macy in my mind. There were the times when we would play sports, hang out, laugh, and study together. All of those memories with just her and me played in my mind. The last memory was of when I heard Macy crying when I was on the beach. I then began to concentrate on reaching here. My heart was calling for her. I needed her. I didn't even notice my surrounding slipping away from around me. I called out, "MACY!" Then I opened my eyes wide to find myself lying in a bed in the hospital.

**Present**

**-Macy-**

I looked at Nick wide awake and I couldn't believe it. I raced over to his side. He reached out for my hand and began to whisper something. I leaned down to hear better.

"I love you Macy. I need you. I've missed you. Macy, tell me that you love me." Nick sounded so desperate and vulnerable. He was crying too. Nick Lucas doesn't show his feelings often, and so it came as a shock to me. I leaned in close to where our foreheads were touching.

I whispered what he wanted to hear, but more importantly what I have always wanted to tell him. "I love you, too." With that being said, he leaned up and kissed me tenderly. Butterflies erupted from my stomach and I was floating on cloud nine. He pulled me closer to where I was practically on top of him. We continued to kiss and laugh and cry because it was the moment we had been waiting for. I forgot Stella, Joe, and Kevin who had immediately ran to get the doctor and nurse. I was lost in Nick. We didn't stop until I pulled back to relieve my lungs. I looked down and smiled at him. He tried to reach up and touch my cheek with his left arm until he realized that he couldn't move it. He frowned and concentrated on moving it, but it wouldn't move. I climbed off of him and waited for him to ask me why.

Right when I sat down in the chair beside his bed and was running my fingers through his hair, he asked me the question I had been dreading. "Cutie, why can't I move my arm? What happened? Why can't I remember anything? All I can remember are the times you and I were together."

I bit my lip and thought of a way to respond when suddenly, Doctor Smitherson busted in and walked towards Nick. I moved back and allowed him room to check on Nick. I saw Kevin, Joe, and Stella outside, and so I joined them. They all ran over and hugged me. All of us were laughing and crying. Kevin had already called their parents to let them know Nick had awakened and all was okay for now.

We waited for half and hour before we were able to see Nick again. Stella and his brothers were excited because once they saw he was awake earlier they had all raced out to find a doctor. They hadn't spoken to him yet. As we entered the room, they all raced over to hug Nick. Nick looked over Stella's shoulders at me with a frightened look. I was confused about why he was acting strange; I stepped outside of the room and walked towards Doctor Smitherson, who was having a conversation with a nurse. When he saw me coming, he told the nurse he would be right back, and then met me half way.

"Hello, Mrs. Misa. I am guessing you found out Nick has amnesia. The only odd thing is, he does remember some events, but that isn't the odd thing. This is the first time I have ever seen this, but apparently all of the memories Nick remembers contain you and him only. He doesn't remember everyone else. Just you. This is a very rare case of amnesia, but give him sometime; he will remember everything on his own eventually. Since he does remember some things and passed the check up, he can sign out when he is ready. I would actually recommend that Nick stays with you for now until he remembers everyone because you are the only person he remembers and he seems to have deep feelings for you." Doctor Smitherson spoke quietly and quickly that all I had time to do was nod my head and blush at the end of his talk.

"Good." The doctor just walked away. I didn't even get to say one word. Well, at least he answered all of my questions.

I walked back in the room to find Joe comforting an upset Stella, while, Kevin was watching Nick sleep. I coughed to get everyone's attention. Then I began to explain what the doctor said. Everyone agreed that Nick should stay with me, while my mom was gone on a business trip for another two weeks. I then turned towards Stella to ask her why she was crying.

"I was crying because when I hugged Nick. He looked scared and said he didn't know me and it made me sad." I felt bad for Stella because she was like his older sister, and so it cut her deep that he didn't remember her.

"Macy…" I heard someone whisper my name and turned around to see a tired looking Nick.

"Hey, Nick. If you're tired maybe you should go to sleep. I'll sign your papers, so we can leave when you wake up. Okay?" I spoke to him softly.

"Sure, but who are they?" Nick pointed towards the guys.

"Well, the one with glasses is your second older brother named Joe. The protective looking one who is taller than the other two is your oldest brother Kevin. You and your two older brothers make up the band JONAS, but you also have a little brother named Frankie. Now the blonde over there is Stella. She is like your big sister. Stella and Joe are dating." I explained each person to him as he eyed them carefully. Probably trying to remember them. It looked like he finally gave up before he looked me in the eyes and smiled. Then, he frowned and looked as if he just remembered something.

"I'm paralyzed on my left side. That's what the doctor told me. Is it true Macy?" He looked like a lost boy. I pulled him into a hug an whispered that I was sorry. He knew my answer then. He sighed and lay back down on his pillow. I felt bad for Nick. Everything was crumbling down for him. I had tears running down my face when he reached his right hand up and brushed them away.

"Cutie, I don't care if I don't remember my band or anyone else…as long as I have you, I've got everything." He said it with so much love that I kissed him right in front of everybody. He smiled and held me closer. All of a sudden, his heart monitor started beeping really loud. I pulled back; concerned that I had hurt Nick, but he only smiled and said, "You drive me crazy. My heart beats faster when you're around. Nothing is wrong."

"Oh…okay. I was worried there for a second." I leaned down and pecked him. I barely brushed my lips over his when suddenly the monitor started beeping again. Everyone started laughing. Nick blushed. Suddenly a nurse came in and asked was the patient okay. Nick nodded his head, and then signed the papers the nurse brought in. Doctor Smitherson had been kind to already fill out Nick's papers.

"Well, now that the papers are already signed, would you like to leave now?" I asked Nick.

"Sure." He tried to stand, but he forgot he couldn't use his left leg, and so he almost fell before Kevin and Joe rushed over and grabbed one arm on each side. "Thanks, Joe. Thanks, Kevin." They would have been happy that he remembered their names, but Nick called the two brothers the wrong names. They covered their hurt and placed Nick in a wheel chair Stella had gotten from a nurse. I grabbed all of Nick's stuff and then we headed out to Kevin's car.

**-Unknown-**

They were all going to pay. I was going to hurt them. Especially that stupid Nick who took HER away from me. I watched them as they walked pass my car to the oldest brother's car. I flipped my pocket knife out and back in as I laughed at what I did earlier. I had slashed their car's tires. They won't escape this time.

_Wow, this took me two hours to write and all I came up with was this. Oh well…Please review! The poll on my profile page is still open. If I don't post another chapter, I just wanna say HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout out to snoupy who always leaves me a review! You rock snoupy and of course all my other reviewers you guys will definitely be getting shout outs too as I update:P**

**I hope everyone had a great 2010, but more importantly I hope you guys will have an amazing 2011!**

**Macy**

"So you know Nick, the doctor said you have to stay with Macy until you get all of your memories back," Joe spoke slowly and really loud. I guess he forgot Nick had a rare amnesia, not a hearing problem.

"Kevin, you do know I have amnesia not a hearing problem right?" Nick spoke just as slow to Joe.

Joe looked a little saddened at the name mix up again, but I nudged him because Nick had just asked him a question. "Sorry man, what did you say?"

"I was asking, how did I become paralyzed on my left side?" Nick asked Joe, but he was staring at me curiously. I started to fidget and avoided looking into his eyes.

"Well, umm…how about Macy tell you. I mean she was there and all," Joe looked over at me with pleading eyes, and so I took a deep breath and as we walked I recapped the whole incident.

While I was pushing Nick up to the next level to find Kevin's car, the lights cut off.

"Hey, guys! Where are you? Kevin? Joe? Stella?" I yelled through the darkness. I felt Nick reach out and clutch my hand. He was trembling.

"We are over here! Follow our voices." It was Stella calling to me. I pushed Nick towards Stella's voice. It's too bad I didn't realize there was something different about her voice.

I walked to the corner her voice was coming from. I reached out to try and grab hold of one of the guys or Stella. I finally touch someone's arm and it seemed like it was Kevin's.

Suddenly, the lights turned back on. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the lights again. The sight before Nick's eyes and mine shocked us to say the least. Kevin, Stella, and Joe were tied up and had a towel in there mouth that was tied around their heads. Sitting in Stella's lap was a tape recorder. They all looked scared and when I looked down I realized I was holding Kevin's arm. I let go and turned to Nick.

He wasn't there. When I turned around to look for him, I felt something cold pressed against the back of my head. I knew what it was. Pressed against the back of my head was a gun.

**Now usually I don't update this little, but I want to know do you guys want me to finish this story or ****Never Underestimate Girls**** first? Either way I am going to update both. I just want to know which I should update first. If you have any ideas on any one-shots you want me to write about this couple pm me=]**


	12. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize for being hiatus. I haven't had a laptop since January because mine broke:( It's been too long since my last update, and so my NACY creactivity is running low. PM me ideas, thoughts, comments, and story suggestions for any of my stories especially Because Of A Storm. I want to know what you anticipate and what better way to write a story people want to read but to ask them:) As a fellow fanfiction author/reader, I need your help. I'll reply to all ideas and definitely keep them in mind.

P.S. If you give a story suggestion please also send what kind of rating you would want it to be.

P.P.S Thanks Snoupy for encouraging me to finish what I started and to keep writing. You are a faithful reader. I appreciate you for the time:)

-Nacy017-


	13. Chapter 13

She's alive! I know that's what you guys are thinking and I apologize for my overly extended vacation from this story. Anyways I'm finding some inspiration so hopefully you'll hear from me soon. Thanks for reading and being patient with me. Enjoy. -Nacy017

Macy's POV

"Don't move." He pressed the gun into my neck.

I tried to stay calm as my eyes roamed for Nick. I glanced at Stella and she looked like she was trying to hint at something, but I couldn't understand. I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at her in confusion.

My hair was suddenly yanked back hard. "Ow!"

I swung my elbow back and caught him in the stomach, and the attacker leaned over, but it wasn't enough for me to get away. Instead he swung his hand back and popped me in the mouth with the gun. I flinched and dropped to my knees. God where is Troy.

"Bet you wish you went on a date with me now huh?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear as he tied taped my hands together behind my back.

I turned my head in shock. "Vick?" I couldn't believe he would do something as extreme like this because I turned him down.

"Obviously." Vick pulled me around to face him with my back to Joe, Kevin, and Stella watching who were now beginning to have trouble breathing because part of the cloth was used to cover their noses. "Now why don't you call your crippled boyfriend over here."

I spat in his face and shot him a disgusted look. "And why the hell would I do that?"

He growled and slapped me with his free hand. "Macy...Macy...it wasn't a request, it was a demand. Do you wanna see something happen to your little friends over here? This decision is really simple. It's a three for one deal. Take your pick." He flashed me a cocky smirk before pacing back and forth in front of me. "Times ticking, darling. I don't have all day for this."

I bit my lip and thought. I had to get everyone out of here alive, but how was I going to do that. I was at a disadvantage without a gun and my hands tied behind my back. Suddenly I felt a glare on my face. I glanced up to see Nick at the top of a little hill. He was using the glare off of his watch to get my attention. He pretended to roll his wheelchair down the hill and suddenly it hit me.

"Vick?" I called out hesitantly.

"I'm assuming you've made a decision. Who's it gonna be?" He smirked and walked towards me.

"I choose Stella and the guys." I told him softly.

He towered over me. "I always knew you were smart Mace. Now how about a kiss to seal the deal?"

I swear when he said that I threw up in my mouth, but I knew what I had to do. "Sure, but can you come closer, I am tied up ya know." I pretended to joke.

However when his lips were only centimeters from mine, I screamed. "Nick!"

"What the hell?!" Vick jumped back in shock. "He cant save you."

"Are you sure?" I smirked at him before dropping onto the ground and rolling out of the way.

The last thing I saw was Vick's shocked face as Nick and his wheelchair rammed into Vick and flipped his body over the wheelchair. I heard a crack, but I was too scared, relieved, tired, hurt, and everything else to even look or care. Instead I waited with my eyes closed for Nick to untie the others since their hands were higher up for him to reach in his wheelchair.

"Hey Cutie." I opened my eyes to stare back into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hey." I tried to sit up, but he gently pushed me back down.

"Doctor says you should rest."

My eyes widened and I took in my surroundings. "I-I'm in the hospital? What happened? Oh god did he die?" I started hyperventilating and I could hear my heart monitor beep louder and louder. All of a sudden though I felt drowsy as I felt a little pinch on my arm.

"She should be fine. She was just shocked most likely by these past events that have happened to you and your friend here. I suggest you don't tell her anything too exciting until tomorrow."

"Thanks Doc." I subconsciously heard Nick thank him before all the noises faded away and I gave myself to the darkness once again.

Is there more to come? Is Vick alive? Send me your thoughts!


End file.
